


World on Flames

by UnkwnB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Dark, Dark Magic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkwnB/pseuds/UnkwnB
Summary: Penelope has been gone for 6 months. Josie hasn't been coping well, basically a ticking time bomb until someone visits her





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My depression is let out into this very quick fic where i just type shit down and see where it takes me lol. Also, follow me on twitter @Posie4life2 and let me know what you think

It's been 6 months.

But that doesnt make it any less harder or hurtful.  
No one has even gone near her, afraid of setting off a timer, making everything crash and burn.. again

~ 1 month ago~ 

She was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the wall.  
Numb to the knife in her chest, twisted ever so deeply.  
Her breathe steady, her gaze ice cold. Contrasting to the heat burning inside of her. The wild fire waiting to be released. 

A familiar figure walks into the kitchen, taking delicate steps.

"You know, im not a glass vase.." she turns her head to meet the eyes of none other than her own sister. 

She lowered her voice before saying "my heart has already been shattered"

Lizzie gave her a sympathetic look as she edged closer to her sister

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk outside?"

Josie simply looked down at her feet while shaking her head.

Lizzie sighed while fiddling with her fingers, unaware of how to proceed "jo.. its been 5 months"

Josie scoffed while biting her tongue, holding back everything before her anger got the best of her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and answered "im not in the mood, Lizzie."

"Josie, come on. How long are you gonna sulk around for? She's gone, accept it"

She snapped.

She got off the countertop and crossed her arms while taking small steps towards her sister.

"Really, Lizzie? Accept it?" She said with a low voice before raising it, letting out that wild fire.

"We wouldnt be here right now, if you werent so damn self-centred!"

A flash of hurt came across Lizzie's face but she couldnt care less right now, there so much rage and hurt and her feelings burst out with no warning.

"Jos-"

"No!" She cornered her sister in the corner of the kitchen

Her chest was heavy and tears were threatening to escape her dark eyes.

"I lost everything i wanted!" Josie's voice cracked as the pain took over the anger and tears were falling freely.

"I lost it all because you were so focused on yourself.. i lost a part.." she had to choke out the rest of her sentence "i lost a part of me that i can never get back lizzie" 

She sniffled and let out a dry laugh "but ofcourse, you wouldnt understand.. so do me a favour and take that walk on your own Liz"

A single tear drop fell down her cheek as she simply nodded and walked away, regret and guilt filling her heart.

As quickly as Lizzie left, that burning feeling returned.  
The deepest, darkest part of her was crawling up on her. And she had no desire to shove it back down.

Suddenly, the first thing she set her eyes caught on fire.  
The intense heat stirred the darkness within.

Soon enough, she was caged in a circle of flames. Yet somehow, it was calming.

The hissing and the crisp sound of the burning flames relaxed her mind. Eased it in a way. This? This was her release.

It was blissful, really. Up until everything disappeared and her eyes met with eyes that were engulfed in fear and confusion.

"Josie?"

"Dad. Hope.."

"What happened?" Hope asked with fright laced in her tone.

Josie simply sighed as she was pulled back down to earth from the state of euphoria she was in.

"Nothing.."

"Josie, you burned down the kitchen. This isnt nothing"  
Alaric had dealt with Lizzie before, but this? This was something way out of anyones league 

Josie clenched her jaw and glared into their eyes with warning. However, suddenly a wave of calmness washed over her. She stood up straight, fixed her uniform and put a smile. "Oops?"

She walked around them, holding that smile. Never had they been so bewildered and alarmed. Sure, she had her breakdowns over the last 5 months.. but this?  
This was new territory. And that was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

~Present day~ 

Josie was sitting in an empty class room at lunch.  
It's how she spent her days, to be honest.

She no longer felt attached to the real world. Everyone walked on eggshells, or rather hot coal, around her.

She sat in the back corner. One hand holding her head while the other was controlling a small figure of flames beneath her hand. It was a little trick she learnt. After all, she knew all the ins and outs of every fire spell possible.

It brought her peace of mind. Some peace, anyways.  
It reminded her of everything she used to have. The figure was alluring and it captivated her. Much like the girl who had Josie's heart in her hands, even if she was thousands of miles away.

She found that her little tricks brought her comfort. They put her in her own little world. Distracted from all the pain and regret.

It was bound to become second nature to her. She knew how to control it and at exactly what point she coukd take it, before it got out of hand.

It was a thrill that shot through her veins. Releasing the flames and letting them free. It was the only feeling she felt these days. Everything else felt numb and dark.

 

Outside the door, Alaric stood observing his daughter with his phone in his hand. Concern and guilt washed over him.

He took a long deep breath before entering the room.

Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening, wondering who could possibly be anywhere near her when she was alone.

Her eyes met her fathers and she let out a deep sigh. Not necessarily wanting to have any sort of conversation at the moment.

"Josie.."

"What do you want?" She let out flatly and bluntly.

He raised his hand slowly, giving her the phone. It was her mother.

She took the phone and waited for him to leave before answering. "Hey, mom"

Caroline had her on loud speaker in the car. Only because there was someone in her passengers seat, who wanted to know how Josie was doing after such long, torturous months.

"Hey, baby"

"How are you?" Caroline asked. The passenger staying as quiet as possible.

A sudden wave of sarcasm came over Josie. She was really getting sick of that question.

"Oh, me? Oh, im doing great actually. Im sitting in an empty class room with my thoughts and how badly i want to burn the world down. You know, just another usual day here at the Salvatore school"

Caroline sighed and smiled sadly at the passenger beside her.

"Josie, you can tell me how you feel. Its just us, you can tell me anything.." she paused before asking again

"How are you handling things?" She was completely unaware of what had been going on at the school as Josie persuaded her family not to tell Caroline, simply because she didn't want another days worth of lectures.

She sighed and sat back in her chair.

"I guess you deserve to know what's really been going on.."

"What are you talking about, Jo?"

"I wasn't kidding about the whole 'burning everyone's worlds down' "

She looked at her passenger in confusion 

"What are you talking about, josie?"

"I mean i literally burned down the kitchen last month.."  
She replied in a lower tone

"What!"

Josie had to hold the phone away from her ear as her face scrunched up from Caroline shouting in her ear so loudly

"Why didnt your father tell me about this!?"

"Because i told him not to.."

"Josie-"

"If you're gonna ask why i didn't let dad tell you, let me save your breath.."

She sat up again and inhaled deeply before exhaling and continuing on with her explanation.

"Dad didn't tell you because i convinced him.. i just didnt want a lecture on my feelings. I spared myself a day of being told off for not being the perfect daughter with the perfect attitude and the perfect life. Because my life is not perfect, mom. Infact, it's far from it.."

She had to control herself before talking again, tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks and her voice was cracking in a painfully noticeable way.

"I don't have anything left to fight for, mom. And im tired of being Lizzie's assistant, instead of her sister.   
In fact, if you want to tell anyone off for the kitchen incident then you can blame Lizzie. She wanted me all for herself so i could listen to her gossip of the week, and to be quite honest with you i couldn't care less.  
She pushed me over the edge, Again..."

She stayed silent and Josie took this as a sign to continue

"You asked how i was earlier.. well let me tell you the truth. Im Hurting, mom" her tears were flowing and you could hear the pain in her voice

"It hurts so much and i cant do anything about it"

The passengerhad tears in their eyes aswell, painfully aware of how much Josie was suffering

"Oh, josie.."

Josie sniffled and wiped her tears away quickly before anyone else saw her in the classroom and decided to bother her with questions.

"Whatever, im used to it anyways"

Caroline sensed that her daughter threw up her walls again in an instance

"Why dont you talk to someone about it? Maybe-"

"I most definitely wont talk to the cause of my problems about my issues, mom. Unless you really want to burn my sister down, i advise you to stay away from that option"

"What about your friends?"

Josie scoffed while shaking her head.

"What friends? I pushed them all away.." she mentally scolded herself for letting her voice crack at the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that i seperated myself from everyone. I told you i have nothing left to fight for.. so im just living life. Occasionally burning down a couple of worlds here and there"

"Josie, this isnt healthy.. it's been 6 months-"

"If you say anything about moving on and "getting over it" i will hang up this phone and you Will have to come and talk to me in person if you ever want to speak to me again." She said in a plain-spoken tone

"No, Josie. I was going to say that you should feel somewhat ok. Even it's the slightest bit.. isolating yourself wont help."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"We're talking about Her, mom." Josie hadnt said her name in a while when in the rare occasion of actually speaking to someone. She knew full well she would breakdown if she just whispered it.

"Im never going to feel ok.. not in the slightest way.. no matter what i do"

"Baby, i love you ok? It's going to get better" she tried to consolidate her daughter as much as possible, but she didnt even half an idea of how her daughter felt.

"Yeah.. everyone says that, mom" and she hung up the phone, letting out one last shakey breath.

She wiped away her tears and stood up, walking out the classroom and towards her fathers office.

 

She entered his offcie without warning and placed the phone on the desk, turning around immediately to walk out. But her fathers voice stopped her from walking out 

She stood at the door, but she didnt turn around.

He couldnt think of amything to say so she look down at her feet, shook her head amd walked out. Closing the door harder than intended.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked towards the dorm rooms and headed straight for Penelope's room. She spent most of her time there, trying to hold onto any memory possible of the witch.

She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, she took a minute to look around and finally broke down in tears.

She always thought they would find a way back to eachother, and she still does.. but the pain is unbearable. She doesn't even have a way of contacting her to tell her how she misses her and how she would do anything to have her back in her arms.

Josie sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, sobbing and clutching onto Penelope's pillow.

She fell asleep on her bed and woke up the next morning to rays of sunshine beaming on her face. Oh, what a contrast that was. The bright sunshine comparing to how she felt on the inside.

Eventually, she got up and went to her room to get a shower and begin the day.

She was siiting in the hall, eating her breakfast when she got a call from her mom.

She sighed deeply before answering.

"Hey, mom"

"Hi, baby. How are you?"

Josie chuckled dryly while shaking her head  
"As good as yesterday.."

"I miss you.."

"I miss you too, mom"

She was in a conversation with her mom when a boy walked up to her. He hasnt left her alone ever since Penelope left, he didnt take no for an answer very often.

As he walked to her, he waved and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hang on, mom" she held the phone in her hand and looked up at him with a death glare.

Caroline had her phone on speaker while she was in a hotel with the passenger from yesterday.

"What do you want, james?"

Caroline shared a puzzled look with her companion before listening in.

"I just wanted to ask you if-"

"For the 1000th James.. No, i will not go out on a date with you, no im not interested in you and No to anything that comes out of your mouth"

"But-"

Her patience was really running thin now, she stood up quickly and stared into his eyes. The phone still in her hand.

"Listen, james. I was obviously busy before you came along, so if you Dont want to be burned down to a pile of ashes, i suggest you turn around and walk away. As. Quickly. As possible."

His eyes widened and immediately turned around.

She flashed him a fake smile before he left and she sat back down, carrying on like nothing happened.

"You still there?"

Caroline was snapped out of her trance. Was this really how her daughter was these days?

"Uh- um, yeah baby. Im still here"

"Who was that?"

"Ohh, just one of the many insufferable people who have not left me alone these past months. Apparently "No", doesn't exist to them"

"And you reject them all?"

Josie scoffed like it wasnt the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course i do. I have no interest in any person in this school. And quite frankly, i dont like wasting my time on anyone when i already know what i want. And what i want, is nowhere near this school so.."

"So you basically avoid everyone?"

"Yup.."

Before the conversation could continue, a few pissed off witches paced towards her. They were apart of Penelope's coven and the coven wnated Josie to take over while she was gone. And she did just that.

She sat up quickly in confusion. "Mom, i gotta go.."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, its ok. Just school stuff."

"Ok.. i love you"

"Love you too, mom"

She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket before stamding up amd meeting the coven members

"What happened?"

"Kaleb's little flock of vampires spilt animal blood all over taylor"

If josie wasn't annoyed before, she certainly was now. She had a strict rule that no one was to mess with her witches and Kaleb decided to play with fire. But no one played this game better than Josie did.

She inhaled deeply while clenching her jaw and muttering "where is he?"

"In the common room"

She lifted her hand in a signal telling them to follow her and she walked towards the common room.

The aura of the room instanly changed when she walked in with the witches.

Everyone hurried to get out of her way, out of fear of getting burnt.

Kaleb was in a corner with his vamps when he was suddenly flung against a wall.

He tried to get up but josie had her witches pin him against the wall with magic, fire already burning in her eyes.

"Josie-"

"Shut it, Kaleb. I wanna know why your vamps messed with my witches?"

"I don't know! I dont control them"

She crossed her arms and walked up to him, glaring into his eyes.

"Well maybe you shod have them under a tighter leash."

He scoffed and tried to mantain any masculinity he had left, but it was no use.

"And what if i dont?" He covered his fear with a smirk

She smirked back at him and placed a hand on his face, it took a minute for him to understand what was going on before he felt Josie siphoning from him.

She didnt say anything and just continued to siphon before it was enough for him to feel loopy.

She signalled her witches to let him go and he fell to the ground. Alaric walked into the room and a flash of panic came across his face.

"Josie!?"

She turned around and rolled her eyes.

She walked up to him, her witches following close behind. "He'll survive, daddy. He's a vamp, impossibly intolerable, but a vamp"

And just like that, she walked away. Leaving a mess of shocked and impressed faces.

 

Her and her band of witches walked down the corridors until they bumped into Hope, but they didnt stop walking.

"Oh, hey Hope. Dr. Saltzman might need your help in the common room"  
She flashed her a smile and kept on walking.

Hope was confused and curious. She walked into the common room to find a pissed off Kaleb and many people gossiping around her.

"Dr. Saltzman, what happened?"

"What do you think?" He said with a sad look on his face.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Josie.."

"I don't know what to do, Hope. She keeps spiralling but she doesnt want any help"

"All we can do is be there for her.. in any way possible."

He nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Well, Caroline is coming this weekend with a friend. She is staying here for 3 weeks but she wants to spend the first one observing Josie. So don't tell anyone about it.. please"

"What friend?" Her brows furrowed

"I have no idea. But apparently they have been helping her find an answer for the merge these last 6 months."

Hopes eyes widened slightly but thankfully Alaric didn't notice. 

"Oh- well, uh. Ok.."

She walked away quickly while piecing things together in her mind. She wasn't stupid. There was only one person who could be so determined to find an answer for the merge.

She had no idea how that would go. Whether josie would actually believe it when she see's them.. or blame it on some trick just to make her act better.

All she could do is wait for it but she couldnt keep it to herself. She needed someone to tell. Someone like MG.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that i appreciate your comments so much. It really means alot to me that you guys think its a good story💘💕💓  
> Follow me on twitter @Posie4life2

MG was sitting in the garden. It was His place of peace, where he could clear his mind and ease his guilt.

After everything that had happened, this was his only form of release. Well, he did keep in contact with Penelope but that was a secret that could never be let out otherwise she would have came to beat his ass.

But with everything going on, and seeing his bestfriend in pain everyday.. he considered it just so she could come back and save the day.

Save Josie.

He was staring into space until hope waved her hand infront of him, catching his attention.

She sat next to him and sinply stared into the woods.

There was minute of silence before MG's curiosity got the best of him.

"Is there a reason why you're here? I mean, not in a rude way but-" he sighs and looks away. "Nobody usually hangs around here"

Hope gave him a sympathetic look and puts a hand on his shoulder. "There is.. but i just wanted to enjoy the peace with you for a bit"

He smiled sadly and looked at her.

"How's Josie doing?" He asked.

"Well, considering she Almost killed Kaleb in the common room.. i'd say she's doing alright"

They both laughed and MG shook his head.

"Yeahh, I'd say thats better than burning down the entire common room"

There was a beat of silence before Hope spoke up again 

"... MG, can i ask you a question?"

He gave her a puzzled look but nodded in confirmation.

"And you're going to tell me the truth?"

"Yess, Hope. Now ask the question" he chuckled at the end of his sentence

She sighed and looked back at the forest.

"What time is Penelope coming?"

His eyes widened and his words got stuck in his throat

"Uhh, um.." he coughed in hopes of not seemong too surprised. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a look that called his bullshit out straight away and he sighed deeply.

"Saturday morning.." he muttered

"Hmm, ok" and just like that, she got up and walked away. But MG followed close behind.

"Wait what do you mean "ok"? "

"What part of ok is there not to understand?"

"But you dont seem surprised?" He said in a high pitched voice and Hope simply laughed before stopping and turning around.

"Im not dumb, MG"

"I didn't say that!"

She laughed again and shook her head.

"Come on"

"Where we going?"

"We have to figure how to keep Josie from burning the school down until Penelope comes" she said while grinning.

He laughed and smiled widely "That would be a good idea"

 

Somewhere in the school, Josie let her witches go and she was wandering about the school.

She had a clear path anyways. No one dared to even brush past her. It was a liberating feeling.

She was able to keep to herself and mind her business, but show up in the best of moments.

Oh, how her Penny would have loved to see this. 

She shakes her head and gets out of her thoughts. Lately, her mind has been the last place she has wanted to be in.

There's just so much pain and anger and the withdrawal is insufferable. 

No cure could mend a broken heart.

Not even time.

Deciding that she has had enough of people for today, she goes straight to Penelope's dorm room and falls onto the bed sheets.

 

5 minutes later, Hope and MG burst through the door making Josie squeek and jump out of the bed and onto the floor.

 

It takes a minute for her to retain her senses before she rubs her head and looks up.

"You guys must have a death wish"

They stay still for a second before MG speaks up.  
"Well, im already dead so i dont know how that works ou-"

He stops when Hope flicks his head, sending him a death stare.

Josie looks inbetween the pair and starts laughing.

They look at her in utter scepticism. No one has heard that sound come from the brunette in so long, it souns foreign.

She shakes her head and gets up before looking at them.

"What? Im in an OK mood"

They both smile at her before giving eachother a look.

She notices it and furrows her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing.." Hope says while smiling widely

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely. You're just in for a hell of a week Saltzman."

"Hope. Its Thursday"

"Half a week then!"

MG and Josie laugh for a good minute at their friend before Hope rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Okayy, we get it. I haven't exactly had the best sense of time lately.."

MG smiles widely while side hugging his friend.

"Come on, lets go"

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"Out" hope answered

Josie scoffed at her friend's lack of information before crossing her arms.

"Out, where?"

MG and Hope rolled their eyes before taking her arms and dragging her out.


	5. Chapter 5

They dragged Josie out to get ice cream.   
It was a small gesture but having Josie in an "alright" mood for the first time in months was something different.

The first few months, she shut herself off completely.  
No one could get a word out of her, not even a look.  
She was like a ghost walking though the hallways.

In a trance. In another world.

Alot of the time, Lizzie had doubled-over in twin pain but she never felt the full extent of Josie's agony.

It was an unbearable pain.

If she was ever caught in her own web of thoughts, she often found that she couldn't breathe. The hole in her chest too big to bear. 

It had been a good day. Nothong crazy happened and Josie had managed to keep her emotions in check.

However, when she got back to school, there was a black range rover infront.

She felt something. Something different. Like that car mean't something. 

She was staring at it for a good minute before MG snapped her out of her thoughts and got her inside.

For the rest of the day, she couldn't help but think about that car. Ever since it was there, everyone's behaviour shifted.

Even james didn't look her way anymore. Whoever it was, she was thankful for them.

But that didn't stop Kaleb from messing around. 

It was one thing to piss Josie off but when she was in a better mood and you pissed her off?  
It was practically a one sided World War 3... which usually had her end up in her father's office.

As soon as she walked in, she stopped at the door.  
Something was different. And she could tell.  
There was a familiar scent that lingered in the room.  
It overloaded her senses and drove her mildly crazy. She recognised it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She pushed it aside and slumped onto chair, awaiting one of the many lectures she has had in this month alone.

Alaric came in 5 minutes later as Josie was occupying herself with her nails.

"Took you long enough.."

"I had to deal with a student, Josie"

She rolled her eyes and sat up while muttering "yeah, you always do"

He sat down on the edge of the desk and observed her.

It took a minute before Josie spoke again.

"Could you quit doing that? Im not some sort of project you can fix. So if you Don't have anything to say, I'll be on my way." 

She waited a second before letting out a dry laugh and standing up. "Of course, not"

She opened the door and was about to head out before Alaric spoke up again. "Josie-"

There was a pause.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at her feet and shook her head while biting her tongue.

"I'll be where i always am after classes. It hasn't changed and neither is it going to, not anytime soon"

And like that, she slammed the door behind her.

2 days later and Saturday came. Caroline had already   
been at the school for two days. She felt if that she hid for a week, her daughters would find out quicker.

But she was with her companion. They were hidden under a spell when Josie was in the office.

Josie was walking down the hallway in her own little world as always, but she abruptly stopped.

It was that feeling again. She couldn't shake it off either. 

Suddenly, her name was called out and she had to go to her fathers office. Again.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the office, patience wearing thin.

She burst through the door, unaware of who was behind it. They hid as she walked in.

She only noticed her father and Lizzie but that feeling was stronger than ever.

"What did i do now?"

Alaric looked up at her and sighed while closing the book in his hands.

"Nothing-"

"So can i go then?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Josie, come on-"

"I dont wanna hear it, Elizabeth"  
She scoffed and shook her head

"Are you serious, Jo?"

She turned to her dad and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath and opening them again.

"Dad.. i recommend you stop her before i burn her, For real, this time"

"Lizzie.."

"Are you serious!?"

"God, lizzie! Not everything is about you!"

Well, that shut her up.

But that feeling was Still. There.

"What am i here for, again?" Josie asks after a beat of silence

"Well-"

One person comes out from the hiding spot and Josie immediately recognises it.

"Hey, baby.."

Her head snaps around and her eyes widen ever so slighty.

"Mom?"

Caroline fiddles with her fingers while smiling softly.

"Yeah.."

And not a second later Josie jumps into her arms, hugging her as tightly as possible.

Her eyes are shut tight but she hears another set of footsteps. Ones she could recognise in her sleep.

She slowly lets go but she doesnt turn around. Surely she's dreaming. But that scent is there and her heart rate is going a mile a minute.

Then she hears that voice..

"Hey Jojo.."

She turns around slowly with tears in her eyes.

"Miss me?"

It's none other than Penelope Park herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hurting OKAYY... I'LL FIX THIS

The room was surrounded by a deafening silence. Everyone left the room to let them "talk" it out but Josie's thoughts were running a mile a minute and her words were stuck in her throat.

After a minute too long, Josie is able to form a single sentence that makes sense. Sort of.

"Please tell me this a joke.."

Penelope stepped forward, cautious enough to not overstep.

"It's not a joke, jojo" she replied, voice barely able to hold steady above a whisper.

Josie shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here?"

"We, sort of, have a lead in Mystic falls.."

Oh- Wait. We? What the fuck does she mean We!?  
Josie thinks to herself.

"We?.."

"Your mom and i"

Ok, so now she's Definitely confused.

"What are you doing with my mom?" Confusion written all over her face.

"We are searching for a solution.." Penelope is usually so good at reading Josie. But this is a new Josie. Which means new territory. 

The was a tense silence for a beat. But the first thing that comes to Josie's mind, Ofcourse, is that she has missed this girl so damn much. But there is a voice from within. Threatening to release the dark fire from the deepest depths of herself.

And Penelope can't see her like this. It's not what she deserves. So josie does what she has been so good at, for so long.

She pushes her away.

"So that's it? You have a lead here? Then what? You're just gonna leave all over again!?"

Penelope panicks, this is not what is mean't to be happening at all. We're talking about the love of her life, for fucks sake. They're meant to be in eachother's arms, holding on with so much love.

But this is Penelope and josie, we're talking about. Nothing is ever that simple.

"No! No. Josie. That's not-"

Josie waves her hand and stops her sentence. If she stays any longer, she'll burst into flames and she'll be damned if Penelope ever has to see that.

"Forget it, Penelope. Just do what you came here to do and you can leave all over again."

And like that. She walks out the door. She doesn't turn around and she doesn't wait for Penelope to say anything.

She hates that it's like this now. 

But if there is any good left in Josie, she'll make sure that she tames the firestorm that brews from within.

She can't let the darkness beckon the inferno now.

She won't let it.

 

The hallways are mildly crowdy, but you could smell the smoke froma mile away.

People stuck to the walls and made sure to drag their companions with them. 

It was an unspoken rule.

Whatever you did in this school, you had to make sure you stayed out of Josie Saltzman's way. Unless you had some sort of death wish that just so happened to correlate with the walking infernal flame that was Josie Saltzman, but no one was That insane.

Luckily for them. She had tunnel vision.

All that mattered now was shutting herself out from the world. 

Keeping to the corners and lurking in the dark.

 

Back in Alaric's office. Penelope got so held up, she couldn't go after Josie. Which was -annoying- to say the least.

 

"So what is Satan doing here, again?"

Penelope rolls her eyes for what feels like the 50th time in the space of 3 minutes.

Out of everything that had changed over the months, this just Had to stay the same.

"I've been helping your mother, Elizabeth." She responded with the most tight lipped smile possible.

She really couldn't deal with this right now. She had a way more important conversation to have with, who she whole-heartedly believed, was the better twin.

"Can i go? You don't really need me here for you to explain this, do you?" Penelope looked at Caroline with pleading eyes, begging her for a way out so she could chase after Josie.

Caeoline sighs while looking between them all. What a mess this had quickly become.

"Okay-"

"Thank you!"

Penelope couldn't wait a second longer. She was already out the door as soon as she heard the slightest confirmation.

Truth be told, she had no idea where she was going.  
Josie could be anywhere right now. Hell, she could have even gone to the forest to blow off steam for all she knows.

She stops and turns to one of the group of kids in the common room

"Have you guys seen Josie?"

They all look at her in a weird way. As if asking about Josie Saltzman was unknown or rare.

Until one of the kids spoke up.

"She's probably in one of the teacher's classrooms.." he said, carefully. 

"Or in the library" another girl spoke up.

"Or she could be in her dorm room"  
A girl spoke up from behind her. 

Penelope recognized that voice and she couldnt help but smile.

She turned around and was met with none other than Hope Mikaelson, herself.

"Hope"

"What? No hug?" She said with a grin

Penelope rolled her eyes at the smug voice and hugged her.

"It's been a while" Penelope said while pulling away 

"I guess it has" Hope said with a smile.

Penelope was slightly confused.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Oh, because i've been waiting for this for a while" she said with an even bigger smile. If that's even possible

"What?" One of Penelope's perfectly arched brows rose up in a questioning demeanour.

"Yeah, i have A Lot to fill you in on" she said with a chuckle while looping her arm with Penelope's.

"But first, we need to go find your girl before she burns the whole school down" 

And there is a small second before Hope continues 

"...again" she mutters.

"What do you mean, again??"

"I think i should let Josie tell you about that one."

She stays silent for a bit. Contemplating if she really wants to know the answer to her question but curiosity and guilt lets the words slip anyway.

"How is she?" Guilt threatening to crack her voice.

Hope sighs deeply and looks into Penelope's eyes, hoping they can say all the things she doesn't want to.

"Lets just say things have changed alot.."

And Penelope mentally scolds herself. She really doesnt need to know that. She can already feel it anyways.

It's in the air of the school. It lurks in the background . It's in the whispers of the students when Penelope looks for Josie.

Things have changed. 

Josie has changed.

When they reach the dorm, it clicks in her brain.

This is her room.

"What are we doing here?"

Hope looks at her and smiles sadly.

"This is where Josie stays. She refuses to be anywhere else.. and no one is insane enough to deny her her requests"

Penelope sighs and fights back the tears. She never intended it to be like this.

She waits for Hope to leave before she brings her hand up to knock softly.

There's a beat of silence before the door opens, but she doesn't see anyone there.

She opens the door slightly and she see's tears coming from a face with so many broken emotions spilling all over it.

"Josie.." Penelope whispers. Afraid that if she speaks any louder, she'll pop the bubble that the other girl is in.

"Why are you here, Penelope?"

She closes the door and takes a step closer.

"I already told you why, Josie"

"That's bullshit.." Josie mutters.

"Is it?" 

She takes another step closer.

"What else is it!?" And Josie stands up, and they're mere centimetres away from eachother .

"The truth?" She whispers while staring into Josie's eyes.

Josie scoffs and crosses her arms.

"You seriously expect me to believe all this?"

"What do you mean?"

And there it is again. 

She snaps.

It's more contained but it still got out.

"I mean that you left me!"

Fresh tears flowed and Penelope was on the verge, herself.

"You know Exactly how i feel about people leaving me, Penelope!"

"You promised me that no matter what, you would never leave me alone in the dark!"

"And the one damn person who know's me better than anyone at this school. The one person who i thought would be there to the very end.."

"Leaves.."

And you could hear her heart break all over again. The whisper was loud enough to convey all the emotions Josie felt.

"Josie I- i had to.." And she wants nothing more than to take away these last 6 months for the girl. All the pain and regret. All the suffering. Atleast Penelope had a distraction and something to motivate her.

But Josie felt abandoned all over again.

"Why? Why couldn't you stay?" Josie's knees were growing weaker as the never ending cries only got stronger.

"I couldn't stand here and do nothing, Josie..."

"No matter how much you may hate me.. I'd go to the ends of the earth to make sure you live a long, happy life" She shakingly wipes Josie's tears away and cups her face with her hands.

Josie rests her hands ontop of Penelope's arms while staring into her eyes.

And she whispers

"A life without you is not worth living.."


	7. A never ending love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we nearing the end lol. I have sooo many Posie fanfic ideas bouncing about in my head and i want to finish this before i start the multiple oneshot idea's i have. I just need a quick opinion from you guys. Should i make them all seperate, or should i put all the one shots into one and make chapters??
> 
> Follow me on twitter @posie4life2 xo

That night, they stayed wrapped in eachothers arms.  
Tomorrow was another day and all they needed right now, was eachother.

 

In the morning, rays of sunshine filled the room, awakening Josie.

To be quite honest, she thought yesterday was some cruel dream and she would wake up all alone again.  
Confined to the deepest corners of her mind. 

That was until she felt a familiar warmth beside her.

And it felt like a dream all over again.

There she was.

The love of her life. 

So peaceful and so gorgeous.

Josie couldn't help but ghost her fingertips over her cheek. Admiring all things Penelope Park.

She rested her hand there for a moment, biting her lip while smiling.

"Why don't you kiss me, already?"

Josie giggled while shaking her head and Penelope opened an eye ,lazily, to admire her.

"...im waiting?" She smirked while whispering, eyes flickering from lips back to browb orbes.

Josie leaned and kissed her softly. Making sure to make a mental note to never let those soft lips out of her sight, ever again. 

"I missed you" josie whispering while looking into those alluring eyes.

"I missed you too, jojo" She leaned back in and let her eyes wonder back down to her lips while whispering back "so much.." and she kissed her again. Putting as much unforgotten feelings into the kiss as possible.

It was so incredibely memorizing to Josie. How Penelope's lips could feel so soft and taste so nice. It felt like coming home after way too long.

She broke the kiss before it could go any further and Penelope pouted, making Josie gigle.

"We're gonna have a busy day, today "

"Why cant we put life on pause? Just for today.."

Josie shook her head while smiling.

"You and i both know, that a day could easily turn into a week "

She smirked while sitting up properly.

"You can't lie, jojo. That was one of the best week's, we've ever had" and she kissed her softly, obviously teasing her.

"Are you sure you wanna pass up on that opportunity?" She asked with a never ending stuck on her face.

Oh, two can so totally play at this game.

Josie kissed back and stretched her lip so torturously slow.

"Play your cards right and you can whatever you wish for ,tonight, Park"

She smiled at the surprise that flashed across Penelope's face. She could never get used to that feeling. 

"For real?" Is all she could muster and Josie had to laugh.

"Yes, Pen. Now, c'mon we have alot of things to do."

And she got up while smiling widely.

Penelope shook herself out of her thoughts. Those were saved for later.

"You never fail to surprise me, Saltzman"

"A girl's gotta keep you on your toes" she smirked while getting dressed.

"You can't be the only one who manages to make me feel flustered and blushing all the time. I gotta get you back, even it out" 

"Fair play, Jo. Fair play, indeed"

 

Later in the day, everyone regrouped at Alaric's office. 

Everything was silent for a second, until Alaric spoke up.

"I guess we have alot to talk about.."

"How about catching up with everyone?"

Hope speaks up but immediately regrets doing so, seeing as she might just get her ass handed to her in a second by Penelope herself.

Josie and Lizzie look at Hope with a certain look and Caroline and Penelope notice.

"I guess alot has gone on, then?" Caroline asks.

Hope snorts.

" You have no idea.."

Lizzie turns to hope, slightly smirking. Seeing as she just set herself up for the ass handing of a lifetime by Penelope, herself.

"You might want to stay quiet, Mikaelson... you know full well that you might not come out of this room alive"

"What is everyone talking about??" Penelope was getting annoyed by this cryptic conversation.

Lizzie gave a look to Hope and she Had to do something because, although she'll never admit it, Lizzie was right. 

"Uhhh, um- Just a little something that happend ageess ago. Like you know, Months.." she said with a tight lipped smile and Lizzie couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys aren't seriously talking about that, are you?"  
Josie spoke up.

"Talking about what??" Penelope was losing her mind, and she had good reason to believe that she was going to kill someone with where this was going.

"Hope might get her ass handed to her but I'm the one who is never going to live to see another day!"

Josie said while looking at hope and lizzie.

Caroline was already impatient.

"What on Earth, are you guys talking about!?"

"Josie got shot" Lizzie responded to both Caroline and Penelope.

"Lizzie!" Hope and josie said in unison

Penelope got up. You could already see the fire in her eyes.

"..what?" 

Josie stepped infront of her and held her face in her hands.

"Nothing, babe. You know Lizzie, you shouldn't listen to anything she says. Like, at allll"

"Right Lizz??" Josie asked without even lookin back.

"Uh- yeah, sure. Totally shouldn't listen to me" she let out a fake laugh, slowly walking towards the door with Hope to get a head start.

Meanwhile, Hope was already at the door. Not even waiting a beat until she started running for her life.

It was one thing to deal with Penelope Park when you pissed her off. It was anpther completely, when you did something that affected Josie Saltzman. Aka, the love of her life. So, Hope was utterly screwed for this one.

It took a second to sink in, for caroline.

"What do you mean, got shot?"

"Nothing, mom. Im okay, now.." Josie responded while staring into Penelope's eyes, trying to tame the hurricane that desperate to get out.

"But you did, didnt you?" Penelope asked in a whisper. Realising what that mean't.

Josie sighed and hugged Penelope tightly. 

"Im okay, now. I promise, pen"

Alaric cleared his throat and got up.

"Why don't you girls go for a walk? I can explain everything to Caroline"

"Oh, you better." She replied bluntly, obviously more than annoyed that she didnt know this. 

Josie let go of Penelope and took her hand, leading her to the door.

"Thanks, dad"

 

They ended up in Penelope's room, again.

Penelope sat on the bed, silently processing everything.

Josie sat next to her and waited for, what could quite possibly be, the most longest lecture she would ever get. 

Seeing as she nearly died.

And everyone knew that it was an automatic death sentence. To harm Josie Saltzman in any way, so long as Penelope lived and breathed. Even in the afterlife, no one would be safe from her wrath if you harmed her teddy bear of a soulmate.

"How bad was it?" Penelope asked. Voice barely above a whisper.

Josie sighed. She had to tell her everything, one way or another.

"I was on the edge of death, pen.."

She let a tear roll down her cheek before looking downat her hands.

"..and i wasnt here"

"You cant blame yourself, Penny.."

"I wasn't here to fight for you, jo.."

Josie took her chin in her hands so Penelope could face her. She stared deeply into those forest green eyes. And all Penelope could see was love and kindness.

She took Penelope's hand and placed it on her heart.

"Im not dead, Pen. Im still here... and im still with you" she whispered, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

Penelope took a moment to collect herself before kissing Josie with so much passion and tenderness.

She leaned her forehead against Josie's as she fidgeted with their hands and let one final tear escape 

She looked into Josie's eyes, a pair that you could mistake for pools of honey. Atleast, Penelope thought so anyway.

"I love you, jo jo.."

Josie smiled back at her and wiped away her tear, fighting back her own.

"I love you too, pen"

She inhaled a shakey breath and sat back a bit to look into Penelope's eyes, properly.

"..with all of my selfless, affectionate.. and caring heart" and she couldn't srop her voice from breaking at the very end.

Penelope chuckled as more tears came running down her cheeks and took Josie's face in her hands to kiss her deeply.


End file.
